Esfinges
by Tete93
Summary: Rolf tenía dos grandes problemas con Luna Lovegood. El primero de ellos es que ella era la persona más terca que alguna vez había conocido. El segundo, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Luna/Rolf. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

Este fic está dedicado a **Adigium21** quien pidió:

"_Saben que otra cosa estaría buena? Un Luna/Rolf... Creo que nunca he leído algo asi... Y también me gustaría que no fuera Tragedy o Parody. Algo fluffy estaría perfecto."_

Le agradezco a **Zarket**, por haberme ayudado a ver los errores en el fic. Te doy mi agradecimiento eterno.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la señora Rowling (Alabado sea su santo nombre).

**Esfinges**

Rolf Scamander estaba en algún punto perdido entre Sudán y Egipto. En una tienda de acampar que compartía con otros cinco hombres. No importaba cuantas vueltas diera en la cama, seguía encontrándola muy dura, las almohadas muy incomodas y frías. Mañana tenían muchos kilómetros que caminar en busca de esfinges, y necesitaría toda su energía, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de desvelarse, pero su cerebro y su cama parecían conspirar para que así fuera, y llevaba horas de desvelo.

Se encontraba luchando por dormir, cuando le pareció escuchar a alguien caminando afuera. Habían puesto hechizos protectores, de forma que tenía que ser alguien del campamento. Cada tienda tenía su propio baño y su propia cocina ¿Qué podía alguien buscar afuera a las tres de la mañana? La curiosidad pudo con Rolf, quien se levantó, se aferró a su varita y salió.

Al salir se arrepintió de no haber buscado un suéter. Odiaba el clima del desierto, en el día era más caliente que el más caluroso de los veranos ingleses. Pero en la noche era más frio que el más crudo invierno. Las pequeñas partículas de arena que el viento levantaba, se sentían como cuchilladas en la piel, y el aire helado hacía que a Rolf le ardiera la garganta. Estaba a punto de desistir y regresarse a su tienda, cuando notó a una chica con una cabellera rubia desarreglada alejarse del campamento y acercarse sospechosamente al perímetro de los hechizos. Se acercó discretamente a Luna, quien estaba murmurando algo mientras agitaba su varita.

—Buenas noches Rolf— saludó ella con aire despistado, cuando él estuvo suficientemente cerca. El cómo supo de su presencia era un misterio, no lo había volteado a ver una sola vez. — deberías estar dormido a esta hora

—Es que no podía dormir —Soltó Rolf, mientras por su cabeza pasaban una decena de respuestas mejores como "Tú también deberías estar dormida". Cuando estaba cerca de Luna su cerebro parecía trabajar más lento de lo habitual. Su corazón, por el contrario, doblaba el esfuerzo que hasta le parecía oírlo latir.

Sabía que a los veintidós años era ridículo reaccionar como un adolescente enamorado, pero no podía evitarlo. En cambio Luna, a sus diecinueve, parecía inmune a las hormonas. En todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerla, jamás la había visto perder la cabeza por un muchacho. Agradecía eso, la sola idea de Luna derritiéndose por un chico le causaba el deseo de que este hipotético chico tuviera una muerte lenta y dolorosa, de preferencia que envolviera una maldición cruciatus y un panal de avispas.

—¿Qué intentas hacer? — Preguntó Rolf confundido, al ver que Luna seguía lanzando, lo que él creía eran hechizos, al perímetro donde estaban colocado los hechizos de protección.

—Contra-hechizos, intento quitar hechizos del perímetro — Explicó ella con la mayor naturalidad.

—¡¿Intentas quitar hechizos del perímetro?! — Repitió Rolf alarmado. Jaló suavemente a Luna, obligándola a darse la vuelta, encontrándose con sus profundos ojos azules.

—No todos, por supuesto, solo los que fueron puestos para repeler a las esfinges — Contestó Luna como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Por qué haces algo así? —Preguntó Rolf intrigado y asustado en partes iguales.

—Porque el hechizo les hace daño— respondió ella en tono de que eso le molestaba profundamente.

—Esa es la idea, así no se acercaran al campamento — dijo Rolf en tono de quien explica que dos más dos son cuatro.

—Se supone que estamos aquí para estudiarlas, no podemos estudiarlas si no se acercan— razonó Luna.

—Son peligrosas, ¿sabes cuantas personas matan las esfinges al año?—preguntó él.

—No más que los humanos, de eso estoy segura —Contestó Luna con voz firme — las esfinges son criaturas majestuosas que…

—No estamos discutiendo su majestuosidad sino su peligrosidad…

La discusión se prolongó por unos veinte minutos más. Luna sostenía que se suponía que las iban a estudiar, no ha dañar y que poner hechizos que las lastimaban era casi tan monstruoso como cazarlas. Rolf sostenía que, independientemente de los propósitos académicos de su viaje, si deseaban sobrevivir debían mantener a las esfinges alejadas. Rolf estaba comenzando a perder los estribos. Luna era la persona más terca que había conocido, si se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no había forma de sacarla.

Luna estaba comenzando a exasperarse también. Usualmente ella tenía mucha paciencia, pero Rolf tenía una nata capacidad para sacarla de quicio. Las veces que Rolf la había visto enfadada, su enojo iba dirigido hacía él. Y si comenzaban a discutir podían durar horas. Así había sido desde la primera vez que se conocieron, ocho meses antes, en una excursión a Noruega, en la que discutieron todo el camino sobre si los Snorkacks de cuerno arrugado eran reales.

Y aún así a pesar de todas sus discusiones, Rolf estaba enamorado de Luna. No había sido amor a primera vista, para ser honesto, la primera vez que la vio le pareció algo extraña, usaba un collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla y hablaba con el jefe de la investigación, intentando convencerlo de que su cabeza estaba llena de torposoplos. Le había causado gracia ver la cara que ponía el jefe de la investigación, y había pensado que podía llevarse bien con Luna, pero ni en un millón de años se había imaginado que se podría enamorar de una chica así.

Luna no había cambiado ni un poco desde esa primera impresión, era él quien ahora la veía con otros ojos. Tampoco había despertado un día y había tenido una epifanía y se había dado cuenta que la amaba. Por el contrario, había sido algo gradual, como si cada pequeña cosa que hacía ella fuera era un granito de arena para construir el sentimiento, hasta que un día se volvió algo enorme.

Y aún así, en estos momentos la encontraba el ser más desesperante del mundo.

—¿Porque no solo nos lanzamos un Avada Kedavra a nosotros mismos? Sería una muerte menos dolorosa que las que nos dan las esfinges — decía él.

— Las esfinges no nos darán muerte si no las atacamos primero, son criaturas respetuosas. A diferencia de los seres humanos que las dañan sin tener un motivo, solo porque…

Pero no pudo terminar, porque el impulso le ganó a Rolf y plantó sus labios contra los de ella. No tenía idea que sentía ella por él, no sabía si besarla arruinaba su amistad o eso que ellos tenían, nadie discutía tanto en una amistad. Luna era impredecible, bien podía rechazarlo o aceptarlo. Ella lo estaba besando de regreso y eso era buena señal, los labios se acomodaban perfectos. Ella era mucho más baja que él, por lo que él se tenía que inclinar mucho y ella estaba parada en la punta de sus pies.

Cuando se separaron Rolf miraba sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Su corazón latía cinco veces más rápido que hace un rato, y eso era decir mucho porque hace un rato ya estaba acelerado, temía que tal vez fuera a explotar. Su relación con Luna no volvería a ser la misma, aunque no sabía si para bien o para mal.

—Eso fue lindo —dijo tranquilamente Luna. Rolf levantó la cabeza, esperanzado y la miró a los ojos azules. Tal vez debería decirle a Luna cuanto le gustaba, tal vez ella le correspondiera y antes del final de la noche serían oficialmente novios. —Tengo que seguir quitando hechizos protectores

Rolf suspiró resignado. Al parecer su charla trascendental había sido asignada para otro día, hoy tenía que impedir que Luna invitara a tomar el té a las esfinges.

**FIN**

Bueno mi primer Luna/Rolf, no estaba segura como plasmar la personalidad de Rolf ya que no sabemos absolutamente nada sobre él XD

Si dejan review reciben gratis una suscripción por un año al Quisquilloso.

Besos

Tete


End file.
